A Love So Strong
by PoppyRocks101
Summary: this is a story about what happens when Poppy North's favorite cousin Janna comes in from texas? will she come between her and James? how does she know Poppy's even alive! sucky summary but plz read and review! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 :who's here!:

**I own noting! I love night world but sadly it belongs to L.J Smith! I only own Janna. If I get 3 reviews I'll write another chapter. So please review! Even if you hate it!**

the doorbell rang. What the? Said James. Who would ring the doorbell at – she looked at the clock. 6:14! Goddess who's up on a Saturday at 6:00 am?

"_You_ better get that." James said mockingly and sleepily to his soul mate.

James started dressing while poppy hurried down the stairs to see who it was.

She opened the door, and there stood a girl that looked about the same age as poppy. She had her fiery red hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. On her feet were pink and gold flats. And she was wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen. She looked a tiny bit familiar. "Hi POP TART!" she yelled. Oh my GOD.

**Flashback; Poppy's**

**Come on Pop Tart! We're going to get yelled at if we don't go!**

**Janna and I were both 14. (Our birthdays are on the same day.) Were cousins.**

**We lived together since her dad (my dad's brother) died. It's been four years and now we are both moving. In different houses. Since she was my best friend it killed us both to find out we have to separate. She had to move in with her mom, and my mom said it would be good for a little change.**

**And neither of us knew we probably would never see each other again. We tried to keep in touch at first but she never replied to me.**

**But there she was. Calling me pop tart when we're 18.**

...

I remember when we made a promise to each other, not to fall in love or get married until we were 21. But that doesn't matter anymore. Does it? I really hope she's not going to freak when I tell her he's my soul mate….


	2. Chapter 2 :Janna:

Sorry, last chapter was really really really short. This will be longer, promise. I hope you like it!

…**.**

"**Goddess." Poppy muttered under her breath. What should she say? She thought. "**_**Is it really **_**you? **_**Goddess, way to corny. Hmmm…. I'll just say…" **_**at that moment poppy was way too confused to even think.**

"**Umm... H-h-he-yy? She could barely manage. She was getting dizzier by the second. She knew she was going to faint. This is always how she felt before she was going to collapse. "c-c-come in" poppy muttered. Poppy moaned "I think I need to lie down for a minute." "Girl calm down! Gosh, you're turning green, lay on the couch!"**

**Just as poppy was about to lie down, James came downstairs. "Hey hey! Take your hands off my Poppy!" Well. Janna scoffed. "Since when is my cousin Poppy here yours?" said Janna. **

**What. The. Hell. Everything went fuzzy, and the last thing poppy heard was Poppy, Poppy! Are you alright! Let's get her to a doctor!**

**And poppy woke up in a hospital bed 4 hours later. Both Janna and James were sitting next to her. "What happened" I said. "Doctor said you had a panic attack. Would you like to explain to me who this is? James looked at Janna.**

"**Oh I'm sorry. This is my cousin Janna from Texas! Said Poppy, feeling totally light headed and confused. And suddenly it hit her again. How in the world could Janna know that Poppy's alive! And how could she have found her! **

"**Poppy you know we have to talk." Said Janna. "Jamie, Janna used to be my best friend when we were younger. And we had to split up; we never spoke or even saw each other again. Until now. Janna, how in the world did you find me?  
Funny story Pops. Said Janna. **

**Well first off, I wasn't really THE one to find you. Somebody helped me.**

Janna's part:

There was this guy I met at this cool witches and night world people club. (cuz you know, I'm a witch.)

So I met this guy there, and he was so gorgeous. He told me his name. Thierry. And so I started to flirt a little and this really beautiful girl comes out. Like our age. And he said that she was his soul mate. So I'm like WTF in my head, soul mates? I mean, Come ON!

So then he said I was very nice and pretty and they asked me if I need a ride somewhere. So at first I said no, but I actually had no idea how to find you. So I said: "Hey, Thierry, there's one thing you could do."

They were interested in helping me, and I asked if they knew who poppy north was. It seemed like they knew all about you AND your little friend here, James is it?

Yeah, so then they whisper for like 30 seconds and I blurt out. "I'm her cousin Janna." They looked up like they have never seen a person before and she says. "They do sort of look a little alike."

So Thierry said: "come on in Jenny" uhh… its Janna. I said back. "Uuuuhh... He coughed. Sorry Janna." So they brought me to this house *cough cough* I mean Palace and drove away. "Thanks Guys! I called after them. They seemed really nice.

….

**They are nice. Poppy said. James kissed her. **

**So wait, said Poppy to Janna. "Yes…..." she answered. "Why did you come look for me, after so many years of not seeing each other? Is it anything important?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER for Janna's story so here it goes!**

**Chapter 3**

No poppy, I really just wanted to find you again because I really missed you! I want to be friends again! But I guess you already have a friend? Janna said. There was something suspicious in her voice.

Well, poppy laughed. You know how you met Thierry and Hannah? And he said they were soulmates? Ha-ha yeah. What bull. Janna interrupted.  
Ha…. Umm… I….. Poppy stuttered.

**We are ssssss…**

Sooooooooooo happy you came to town! Poppy covered for James.

Hey Jan? Do you mind leaving Jamie and I for a minute? Poppy said.

Sure! I'll be counting she teased – a little nervous. And she was off.

_James! Are you insane? We __**can't**__ tell her we're soulmates too! You know she thinks the whole thing is a load of crap! _

_Pops, do you really care about what she thinks about us? You know were destined to be together – hence the word SOULMATES! _

_Well I sort of do. I mean, she is still family. _

_But your "dead!" how does she know you're alive? Until she tells us that I don't trust her. I know your probably mad at me for thinking that but seriously. You haven't seen her in forever, you don't know what she's been up to all those years._

_I guess your right Jamie. I love you soooooo much, but I really think we should wait to tell her. I want us to become better friends I guess then tell her and she might not want to leave. _

_Poppy. I know that sounds good now but think about how upset she'll be when you tell her you've been hiding something HUGE the entire time she was here. Don't be selfish lil girl._

_Hehe. I love you, but DON'T tell her. I get that it has a slight chance it'll work against me but, isn't life about taking risks? (She giggled.)_

_Take what I said to heart then we'll talk._

_Thank you! I love you James!_

_Whatever, poppy._

_Are you upset Jamie?_

_It… its nothing. Don't worry about it._

_Tell me Jamie, I love you!_

_I – I –umm. I'll tell you later._

_Hey, look at me. You know how I wouldn't ever want you to be mad at me. _

_Yes, love I know. I guess I just really don't want your decision about this to come back and bite you in the butt._

_I know what I'm doing. Sorry Jamie._

_He left and probably told Janna to come it._

**Poppy knew he was upset. But she was convinced Janna is still the same sweet little Jam poppy knew from her childhood. But who knows how gorgeous NEW Janna would react. And James couldn't be mad at Poppy for long, right?**

Hey? are you ok? James seemed kind of upset.

Yeah…. Well… Poppy coughed. I'm fine! They both smiled. Are you up for a girl's day out? Said Poppy

Ha-ha sure Pop Tart. I'll go get the nurse to check you out. Janna gave Poppy a reassuring smile and walked away quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm going to update way sooner than I did before. Ha-ha. This chapter's going to be really short so I hope you guys read, like, and review!

Hey! Ready to go pops? I already got the nurse to check you out. Janna said.

Totally, I so need just a girl's day out! So, where are you thinking of going? Said poppy.

Don't worry about it. It's a surprise. Janna said. She sounded nervous.

So Poppy got a little anxious and tried her best to relax and kept telling herself that James was wrong about Janna. Everything he said was wrong.  
A certain rage began to form inside Poppy. _**How could James not believe her? Sure she was his soulmate but Janna doesn't have to know EVERYTHING! **_

She had to be making faces because Janna had to ask her if she's okay.

Hey Poppy? Janna asked

What?

I was just wondering if something's wrong. You've been acting like this since you had that fight with James.

What? I'm not acting like anything! How do you know we fought? Are you like some expert in relationships?

Janna giggled. Calm down poppy. Just about anyone can tell when someone has a fight with her boyfriend.

Well, okay. She brushed it off. Are we almost there?

Yeah Pop Tart, just a few more minutes.

Then Poppy could relax. There was something about Jam now that seemed comforting, but still sort of suspicious.

When they finally parked there was a strange building in front of them

Poppy asked, nervous: where are we?

Just the awesomest place like EVER. I practically like, live here.

Umm.. What are we going to do?

You'll see. Janna answered.

A sort of anxiety in her voice made Poppy shiver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey another chapter! I just had this idea for a little while and I wanted to actually write it down. I'm a little upset I'm not getting very many reviews, so if after this one I don't get 1 or 2 more reviews A Love so Strong is going to go BYE BYE!**

**This one is looooooooong! Compared to my other ones**

What do you do here usually? Poppy asked. Hesitant to get out of Janna's convertible.

Ha-ha, don't be a coward Poppy! Janna answered.

Well, oh- uh-okay.

Janna got out of the car, her red hair flowing down her back. She changed her shirt, now wearing a pretty blue-green tank top with a little piece of her soft pink bra showing out of her shirt. She had on short shorts and a little flower anklet hung at the bottom of her gorgeous thin legs. She had perfectly plucked red eyebrows and lips that looked so perfect that people could say that they weren't real. And her gentle, clear blue eyes twinkled as she walked Poppy's way to open her door. Nobody could say she wasn't beautiful. And in fact, Poppy just noticed how incredibly beautiful she really was.

Poppy was finding herself a little bit jealous of her cousin. Sure Poppy was also pretty, with bouncing blond curls and green eyes like a cat, but she was a vampire, and would never be close to normal ever again. Janna was prettier, and was human/witch. And…. Poppy mentally slapped herself. She had everything she needed. James.

They entered the tall building in front of them, not saying a word. The crossed this long narrow hallway, leading to an elevator. The Hallway was cool; it was all covered in graffiti, even the floor and ceiling. But the elevator was all blue, like – totally painted blue. While in the elevator (there was like 17 floors!) Janna explained how much fun she'd had here with her other friends, and hops that we have an even better time. When we finally came to a stop at level 12, Poppy saw stores. Tons of stores. Big ones, little ones, and stands that was right in the middle of the crazy big hall. It reminded her of the mall. But WAY cooler.

_Janna?  
What Poppy! She answered happily.  
It's just that – how come I never found this place? Poppy asked in amazement.  
Uh... Yeah. Janna said. Not answering Poppy's question.  
Oh my GOD! Look! There's Von Muar here! Let's go!  
Ha-ha. Yeah Pop Tart! Le-let-up LETS gooooooo…. She tried to act excited.  
Poppy grabbed Jam and dragged her to her favorite store. She could tell Janna didn't particularly __**love **__that store but she went with poppy anyway.  
_

**After a couple hours of digging in the store, Poppy nudged Janna and said "I've found it! It's my dream dress!"  
Janna looked up and saw the most gorgeous dress she ever laid eyes on. "WOW. It-its-really-incredible. Are you ready to go?" She whispered. **

_Poppy went and tried it on, Janna snuck into the dressing room too – and they both agreed that it was that dress, that she HAD to have. _

Janna came close to Poppy and whispered. "Shhhh…. I don't have any money with me…. Shhhh…. Poppy almost screamed. She shrieked. "You want us to shoplift?"

"Yeah, is it a problem? I brought a big bag, so if we share it - we can get away with a ton of things!"

Poppy wasn't too sure about this.

"Come on Poppy! It's not even that hard! I've done it for months and I never got caught! And I did some research on this place. It has really bad security!" Janna said.

Poppy got really worried. Janna was putting so much pressure on her. Poppy was really scared she would get caught. Poppy tried to think. It's a onetime thing she thought. She needed to have some fun for a change!

"YEAH" said poppy. "I'm ready to do it."  
"That's my girl!" said Janna.

And so Janna stuffed the dresses in her bag.

They walked out of the store standing tall and brave. And when the manager asked if they need any help finding things Poppy said: no, we're fine; we wanted to just look at your new dresses.

Then they ran out giggling.  
"You're a NATURAL!" said Janna.  
"Thank you very much!" Poppy mocked.  
They laughed.  
"Next store?" asked Janna.  
"Here we come." Poppy answered.

_**POPPY**_

_For some reason, Poppy felt oddly strong, and happy?  
Who knew that __**SHOPLIFTING **__could help two cousins bond, and heck, thought Poppy: if I could get away with this, I can do __**much much**__ more. I guess Janna has brought out the wild side in me. _

_Hmmmm… I wonder what we're going to do next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!

POPPY'S POV

Janna and I were still in the store. It was 5:30p.m and we already stole about 5 things each. I got: that gorgeous red strapless dress in von Muar, an amazing pair of sky blue flats from off Broadway shoes, one awesome white tank top (Janna stole that one too, they were going to tie-dye them) hot topic, really hot big red hoops (Janna helped) hot topic, and a beautiful necklace with a small pink heart that says love and has an arrow through it – ALSO hot topic!  
Janna stole: a really hot skinny blue/green mermaid dress with a big bow at the hips from von Muar, a gorgeous pair of red stilettos – off Broadway shoes, an awesome white tank that they were going to tie-dye – hot topic, HUGE turquoise feather earrings – hot topic, and a matching necklace with Pop tart – HOT TOPIC!

JANNA'S POV

"All right Pops, I think we got lots of fun from just this mall. Huh? But look at the time, we can still catch that movie, what's it called? I am number four?  
"Yeah sure! I'm dying to see it! Let's go!" Poppy answered.  
NARRARATER  
as they were walking to the movie theater, Janna bumped into somebody. The person turned.

Poppy yelped.

Poppy now understood it all; from the very moment Janna came - to right this minute. 

Do you?


End file.
